Reginald Gribbs
Reginald Gribbs is a teacher at Morning Glory Academy, and one of the primary antagonists of the series. He is has an unwavering belief in what the academy stands for, he will do whatever is necessary to get his way including killing students. He doesn't believe in the methods that Georgina Daramount and Lara Hodge are using on the students. History At least sixteen years ago, Gribbs worked with or for Abraham, and seemed to be on friendly terms with him. Five years ago, he accompanied Georgina Daramount to the Fukayama household to bring Hisao and Jun to the school. After discovering the exact times the boys were born, Daramount and Gribbs decided they only wanted Hisao. Their mother, Mari, objected to splitting them up. On Daramount's orders, Gribbs beat Mari, presumably to death. Jun witnessed this, and fled upstairs, trading clothes with his brother to assume Hisao's identity. Gribbs catches Jun, believing it to be Hisao, while Daramount torches the house. For A Better Future After the Truants attempt to free Abraham , Brendan was attacked by David. This was witnessed by Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs, who did nothing to stop David from killing Brendan. The Glories' first night at the school, Gribbs was performing a ceremony in one of the lower levels of the school. He was interrupted by Hunter and Ike, who Gribbs sentenced to detention. Shortly after, he encountered Jun Fukayama pointing a gun at Hisao Fukayama. Jun was dragged away by the security team, and Hisao was given detention. When the detention room began to flood, Gribbs watched from another room, along with Georgina Daramount. While Daramount seemed willing to wait to drain the flooding room until the last possible moment, Gribbs seemed apprehensive. When Casey Blevins was working on her plan to rescue Jade Ellsworth, she managed to hide from the security cameras, causing Gribbs to note her similarity to Irina. After Casey successfully rescued Jade, Gribbs asks her to come by to speak with him. She explained how she managed it, and Gribbs noted that her plan seemed to hinge on her belief that the faculty would not physically hurt them. To prove his point, he invited in a student, Jason, and choked him to death in front of her. All Will Be Free Gribbs visited Ike in the guest's suite, Ike's reward for attempting to aid the faculty during Jade's rescue. He offered Ike a new deal: if Ike killed someone for the faculty, they would release him home. Ike asked for some time to consider the deal. Though hesitant, Ike eventually agreed. Gribbs led him to one of the lower levels and revealed Ike's father, Abraham, in chains. Declining to kill him, Ike was removed from the guest suite and returned to his dorm room. P.E. Gribbs participated in organizing the Woodrun to deal with the killer in the school. When Hodge criticized Daramount and Gribbs's methods, he became defensive. When the Truants sent all the students to the future, Gribbs insisted he and Daramount inform the Headmaster. When she refused, he dragged her to see the empty courtyard, telling her she had lost the Headmaster's children. He went to the dungeon to confront Abraham, and beat him and Gribbs demanded to know where the children had gone. When Abraham claimed not to know, and requested to see his son again, Gribbs tauntingly accepted him, before allowing David into the room. Truants David faded away as he approached Abraham, and Gribbs resumed beating him. A security guard informed Gribbs that Ike and Jade had been captured. Gribbs asked them what they knew about the students' disappearance, and where they were when it happened. Jade lied, saying she and Ike were making out in the locker rooms, kissing him to make her story seem believable. He orders Ike to kill Abraham. Ike declines again, and Gribbs grabs Jade, and begins to choke her in front of Ike. Ike rushes forward, stealing a gun from a security guard as he is held back by them. He agrees to kill Abraham. He and Jade are taken to Abraham's cell, where Gribbs presents a knife to Ike. Ike turns it down, revealing his gun and shooting Gribbs in the head. Honors Reginald Gribbs is in the infirmary. The bullet missed his brain and he is expected to make a full recovery. He recovers and confronts Ike in the lunchroom and bring him down to Abraham's cell. He injects Ike and uses the connection between father and son to discover that Abraham is in Morocco. His last task before leaving the academy on "business" is to appoint the team captains for Towerball. To punish Guillaume Sorel, he appoints him blue team captain. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Faculty Members